A variety of techniques exist to transfer information wirelessly between one or more devices or systems. These techniques can include transmitting modulated radio frequency or optical signals. The use of modulated optical signals to transfer information between devices may be especially suited to indoor environments, where sun glare and other noise sources may be minimized or controlled. Further, walls, doors, windows, and other elements of an indoor environment may act to block transmitted optical signals, limiting reception of the optical signals to devices located within the indoor environment. Wireless information transfer can include bidirectional communications (e.g., a bidirectional point-to-point link between two devices) or one-directional communications (e.g., a signal transmitter broadcasting wireless signals to one or more receivers).